In a known tilt-and-sliding sunroof, as well as in a known sliding sunroof, a rain channel is disposed below the edge of the opening in the roof to accept water, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15,325/1980 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 50,020/1985. The rain channel is connected to the sliding member of the sliding panel of a sunroof via a ring or the like. The channel is placed inside the roof together with the panel.
This prior art sunroof structure is now described in further detail by referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, where a holder E for a rain channel A is coupled to the guiding rod D of a schematically shown sliding member C by means of a pin F to maintain the positional relation between the rod D and the channel A. When the panel B moves along a guide rail G and arrives at a position in the opening 1 of a roof H, it is directed to a position lying just below the edge J of the opening. In the condition shown in FIG. 9, the panel B has shifted downward from the position at which it was closed. When the panel B is caused to slide into a housing K, the panel is guided toward the rear of the vehicle within the housing K as shown in FIG. 10.
When the sliding panel B is placed in a position below the opening 1, as shown in FIG. 9, the rain channel A for the sunroof is required to catch water droplets falling from the edge J of the opening, water droplets arising from dews formed on the rear surface of a roof rain channel L, other droplets and splashing water. Therefore, the channel is so designed that it is wide enough to cover a given width W=(W.sub.1 +W.sub.2) about the edge J of the opening. Thus, when the panel B is placed into the housing K, the rear edge M of the channel A comes close to the rear wall N of the housing K, limiting the length of the panel B that can be inserted into the housing K. Specifically, the portion of the panel B which can be inserted into the housing K is shortened by the width W.sub.2 corresponding to the width of the channel A that extends beyond the rear of the panel B. Consequently, the effective area of the opening 1 is reduced.